bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle for an Escape
Jaaku Seshoku and his brother were hurrying away from a hill where a earlier battle had just taken place before they saw two figures also hurrying in their direction. They both sensed something. "That is a demon." Jaaku said it. Locket Zavinix and Kensei Fernandes were hurrying after the two opponents who escaped away during their battle. Locket Said "Damn they are sooooo quick aren't they" Kensei answered "Yes they are".Locket was running and said "Wait one sec I'll hold em up,Eien wa, dobutsu no sourushotto o riyo shite imasu" ''' Suddenly a huge barrier appeared in front of the two opponents Locket said "Think I got em" "Umm excuse me, but we couldn't help noticing your a demon. Can you just die for us please?" Ginei asked the question with deadly seriouseness before drawing his revolver from his belt. Locket answered for Kensei, "Sorry I can't let ya have my friend over here because he dont talk much and I need him so dont try anything weird" Kensei just stood their with no expression. "Well if he don't talk then you won't miss him. Nothing personal, just professional." Ginei smirked as he aimed his revolver at Kensei's head. He cocked the trigger. "Let's go '''Lucky!" Locket in an instance acted by kicking Jaaku in the face and said "Yo Kensei you can take out the weird freaky killer with a sense of humour and dont kill Kensei I dont like the idea of that" Ginei immediatley aimed his gun and Locket and unleasehed all six bullets, aiming for his chest, his heart, his head. "Don't kick my brother please. What has he ever done to you.?" Jaaku meanwhile staggered back from the kick before charging a cero directly at Locket. "Well, now look, you've annoyed him. Now he wants to kill you both." Jaaku sighed. Locket said "Ah crap, give me a break i had enough of getting double teamed" A cero immediately came out of Jaaku and Locket went "Ken to tate no yajirushi" Suddenly a shield appeared and deflected the cero and bullets Locket Shouted"Not done yet,Kishima se basuto"The wind changed and started emitting a loud frequency aimed at Ginei to stun him. Ginei used Hirenkyaku to move above Locket befor charging a large amount of reiatsu at his arm. "I am gonna riddle your body with holes. Licht Regen!" A hail of arrows catapultated toward as Jaaku released his shikai and turned toward Kensei. "Looks like I'm gonna take you down." "Ohh you dont know how strong I am hehe" Locket first dodged the arrows using shunpo and then went "Yo umm Kensei can you kinda help" Kensei looked at Locket and went "As you wish, Akuma no yona omoi ora" Suddenly a huge dark demonic aura was forcing the air away and putting weight on the opponent Locket said "Thank you now I can do my job" With a glint in his eye he immediately used a move "Yoso Shotto" Suddenly a electric element arrow was pinpointed at Jaaku trying to paralyze him. The arrow passed straight through Jaaku as he moved in close to Locket. He grabbed his arm and used Pesquia to gauge his strength before pulling Locket onto a kick. Meanwhile, Ginei reloaded and shot randomly at the trees and at the ground six times before throwing his guns in the air and grabbing a shotgun. Locket rolled backwards and said "Damn you little.." Locket was cut off as Kensei shouted out "You just hurt him"Kensei started emitting a huge amount of spiritual pressure. Locket said "Heyy Kensei calm down you know im not hurt much" Kensei ignored him and said "52''' Reiningu akuma no esu'" Suddenly 52 swords landed in the ground and Kensei said to Locket "Jump quickly" Locket jumped and suddenly a demonic discharge went through the ground and was so quick to try and paralyze the brothers."Im not done yet,'Akuma o sobi'" he suddenly equipped two demonic swords and charged at Ginei. Both Ginei and Jaaku used shunpo to escape before looking at each other and nodding. Kensei seemed to be the stronger one. "But that other guy is pretty strong, I say we take him down first." Ginei nodded. At that moent the bullets fired earlier hit the ground and all bounced away, aiming for Kensei as Ginei and Jaaku moved infront and behind of Locket. Ginei fired a round of shells and Jaaku aimed a punch using his knuckle blades. Locket Shouted "What the crap" Locket immediately acted "'Gyanburushotto',please be something good" Suddenly a huge beam hit the ground and made Locket escape except he damaged his leg in the process "God damn it sorry Kensei for worrying you" Locket suddenly shouted "'Ripingu hana'" Suddenly his bow turned into a huge black bow and Locket said "No more playing with you ready Kensei" Kensei nodded and said "Im going shikai as well" Locket nodded and went "Dont weigh me down with your Spiritual Pressure" Kensei Calmly said "'Hendo suru akuma'" and suddenly his sword had demonic wings then Kensei said "Dont worry it wont hurt much" Looking at Jaaku. One-on-One. Jaaku vs. Kensei Jaaku stuck up his finger, "You can't hit me." He immediatley sent a bala at Kensei. "This is gonna hurt a lot." "Oh really I cant hit you?" The bala hit Kensei, their was a huge amount of smoke and when the smoke cleared Kensei stood their basically unharmed. "You can hit me but i guarantee you cant damage me" Although it looked like he was unharmed he still had small scratches on his face."My turn,'Akuma no yons kattinguejji'" Suddenly a huge line appeared to come charging at Jaaku. "No, you can't" Jaaku ran straight at the energy beam, head on. He kept on running as it passed straight ''through him. Jaaku continued on unfazed before unleashing another attack "Golpetazo cero de la lámina." The wave advanced ahead as Jaaku continued his charge. "Oh, you managed to walk through it." Kensei thought about it for a moment and suddenly realised something "Their must be a cooldown time for it otherwise that ability would be flawless" Kensei said "Akuma no yona boido o han'ei shite" Suddenly a huge mirror like thing appeared and reflected the cero while Kensei Shunpo'ed behind him and began to slash at him with demonic enhancement. "You're wrong. Or you underestimating me." Both attacks phased through again allowing Jaaku time to throw a point black punch at Kensei's chest "Lámina cero!" "Arghh, your lucky I have a huge amount of durability" Kensei went flying backwards and rolled to spread the impact "Hmmm,I need to figure out what his ability is, otherwise this will be an endless fight" Kensei quickly tested something "Akuma no yona tsukanoma no kage" Suddenly an illusion appeared which was exactly a spitting image of Kensei and started attacking Jaaku. Jaaku defended the clones attacks before kicking it through the neck using his hierro before turning to face Kenei again, "You need more than a clone to beat me!" Jaaku taunted his opponent "Fine if you want power than I'll give you power" Kensei Shouted "Bankai,Hendo Akuma Ibuningu" Suddenly his appearance went to that of a demon and he shouted "Your gone." "WHY! Why does everone have a Bankai. I need one now as well." Jaaku distanced himself before firing another volley of bala. "It doesn't matter what you do anyway." Jaaku took a more serious tone. "Simpleton" Kensei just walked into the bala's deflecting them out the way with his mass amount of spiritual power. "You may have somekind of ghost ability but cero's and other abilities will hardly do any damage to me in this form, your lucky if you even manage to get your cero to reach me." "I hate getting serious." Jaaku sighed again and regarded his opponent before starting to launch a flurry of attacks. "Kid thinks he can still fight at my level,Pointless" Blocking all of the attacks he finally did a move "Akuma no yuna yurei" Suddenly a hole in the ground appeared and many underworld ghosts started attacking Jaaku "These ghosts are strong dont underestimate them." "I wouldn't" Jaaku then used sondino to appear behind Kensei's back. "But I think that was a bad choice ''of move, demon." He slowly reached his hand toward Kensei, his hand slipping through Kensei's back. He reached for Kensei's heart. "Oh what are you doing boy, Ggghh, What the hell" Kensei Shunpo'ed away luckily avoiding most of the damage and went "Right you wanna play that game" Kensei Shouted "'Akuma no yona seikatsu o riyo shite imasu'" Suddenly an sword was charging at Jaaku "That sword doesnt hurt you it destroys your inner confidence". Jaaku stepped to the side, grinning as the sword flew bast his face, once again using Sondino to appear above. "CERO!" The red wave of energy thundered to the ground "I told you cero's are not effective on me" Suddenly he started flash stepping around Jaaku slashing at him with his swords. Jaaku started to block but almost immediatley Kensei broke through his guard and Jaaku was sent flying back. "He really is strong," Jaaku muttered to himself before getting up."'Golpetazo cero de la lámina'!" Jaaku sent another slicing cero at Kenesi. Jaaku was strated to show signs of fatigue as he hept battleing. "Kids these days dont know when to stop, STOP MOCKING ME!!!!, cero's do not effect me" he immediately deflected the attack but although they do not effect him something inside of Kensei was making him not able to use his full strength."Damn i cant stay in this bankai much longer...otherwise the demon will take over me" "See, demon scum." Jaaku retreated another few steps and intinced Kensei to come closer in. "I have to end this battle quickly before I go full demon" Kensei got into a stance and everything went silent "'Akuma no yona fainaru-ho'" Suddenly the underworld fully opened and the battlefield now was the underworld and an army of beasts all from the underworld cornered Jaaku. "That does not look good." Jaaku took one look at The portal and decided enough was enough. He used sondino to get as far away as he could. "I don't like haveing to run but I think dieing would be worse. But inside his resentment grew and he could hear a voice calling, "''You are weak, but I could grant you power." ''The voice sent shivers down Jaaku's spine. "Good you know how to give up" Kensei then suddenly held his head and screamed in pain as he slowly came out of bankai, the screams could be heard throughout the area."Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kensei fainted through stopping the demon from taking over. Jaaku cursed himself as he drew toward the unconcius Kensei. Inside he was a maelstrom of emotions over wether to kill Kensei. He raised his arm and began to charge a cero. Jaaku walked away leaving Kensei as he was. He had some honour not to kill someone in that circumstance. He had lost twice now, he needed to be stronger. Heating up, Ginei against Locket Ginei turned toward Locket as Kensei's spiritual pressure flowed through the area. He raised his shotgun and pulled the trigger, yet no pellets came out. Instead he raised his oother hand as well, pointing his finger at Locket "Hado 1: '''Hiki'." Locket felt himself being thrown toward Ginei. "What the, just kidding, that level of kido wont do much Kishima se basuto" Suddenly a loud high pitched frequency aimed at Ginei meant to stun was fired. Reeling back from the wave Ginei pulled the trigger on his shotgun once more without nothing happening before holstering the gun. Instead he drew a Selle Schinder and charged at Locket, slashing at his midriff. "Damn I'm not good at close range" Dodging the slashes he still got sliced once and had a minor cut to his mid section but he had managed to get far away enough to use his charged up move. "Akuma doragondansu" He started flash stepping around Ginei while firing storms of elemental arrows directly at his blind point. Ginei turned around to see the arrows flying at him and he began to deflect them, everytime he hit anther away, it became reishi and was absorbed. Ginei continued but was eventually overpowered and toko a hit in the leg. Using shunpo to escape, he pulled the shaft from his leg. "Maybe I got a bit overconfident there." He used shunpo again to confront Locket and stabbed at his throat. "Crap" Locket quickly used the spikes on his bow to deflect the sword so that Ginei was open for a direct hit "There,Kyusokuna enerugishotto". A huge mass of arrows at point blank range came firing all at Ginei's mid section Locket gradually shunpo'ed away while still firing. "You challenge a Quincy at archery?" Ginei feigned mock surprise before pulling out his own bow, unleashing a torrent of arrows, matching Locket's. "I still got more." "Trust me i can use a bow" Increasing the amount of arrows being fired he started flash stepping quickly firing arrows "I turn archery into an art, Chimei-tekina shogai kyanon aro" A huge cannon arrow was forming in Locket's bow and he fired directly at Ginei while arrows were trailing behind the cannon arrow. "Nr. achtzig: Bohrgerä." Ginei threw out a small tube as if it were instinict as a large drill formed, colliding with Locket's own blast. There was a dealock until the drill began to spind and bore it's way through Locket's blast and continued on toward Locket, unaffected by the arrows behind. "Oh clever very clever,this should stop it Bankai!! Hana o sakaseru ripingu" Locket started shouting "Dobutsu no sourushotto" ''' Suddenly a huge arrow the same size as the drill formed and took the form of a tiger with its mouth open.There was a huge explosion as locket shunpo'ed away Using shunpo, Ginei also used shunpo to escape before flying out a continuing his own hail of arrows infront of Locket, cutting him off. "Oh,'Eien no piasushotto'''"' Suddenly a hail of shield penetrating arrows kept on firing like he had an infinite amount,"You wont have enough arrows to match the amount I'm firing" Locket increased the speed of the arrows and they suddenly were charging at Ginei in a huge mass. "Nr. dreißig fünf: '''Sucher." While jumping away Ginei threw another tube out toward Locket which split into orbs, following Locket. "Good. At least this might still be some fun." "God one thing I hate are things pestering me" Locket started firing fire element arrows to see if they were heat seeking but they still were following Locket "God what the hell are these things" Locket quickly acted by using a certain arrow "Guess I will just have to overpower them to stop them or out speed them." Locket started increasing speed gradually charging at Ginei trying to get the orbs to go onto Ginei. "Tch. Maybe it won't be if your that stupid. '''Nr. Zwanzig: '''Netz der Spinne" Ginei lay down strands of reiatsu infront of him before electrifying them and puling out his shoutgun once again. He slowly aimed at the moving Locket. "Ohh no, time to start properly fighting '''Seitai aro" Locket fired an arrow not aimed at Ginei but at his shotguns barrel."I might be able to manipulate his shotgun hopefully he dont notice now time to get rid of that electric mine thing" Locket fired a water element arrow to make the electric explode near Ginei then Locket prepared another shot "Chichu shotto o nejiru". Seeing that Locket had broken through, Ginei fired his shotgun and a storm of pellets hurtled toward Locket, then another and then another. Ginei had only pulled the trigger once. "I'm glad you are ready to get serious." "Bullets, thought this was a bow fight right Jinsokuna akuma doragondansushotto" Suddenly he fired a bunch of arrows to deflect the amount of bullets then he flash stepped around Ginei this time using another type of move"Chimei-tekina shogai kyanon aro" By transforming his shotgun into a rocket launcher, he matched the blast and sending a huge shockwave through the area. By the time the dust had cleared, Ginei was faraway, hidden from sight. He was holding his sniper rifle and matching his sights with Locket's head. "Crap, where did that guy go" Locket looking around suddenly heard a voice coming from his communication device "Locket, retreat and go grab Kensei on your way, come back to HQ.... Ace out"... Locket shouted "When i see you again we will have to finish this off see ya" Locket shunpo'ed out and dissappeared from Ginei's sights.